


Vulnerability and Other Things

by ByAStream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Bucky/Natasha/Reader, F/F, F/M, Reader is in an unhealthy relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: You’re the newest Avenger still trying to figure out where you fit in and determined to prove yourself, no matter how many times people tell you you don’t need to. Balancing your pre-Avenger life with your new life is a challenge, one that is threatening to fall apart.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Do people assume you’re always right?

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader/OMC relationship is going to be unhealthy. If that’s triggering in any way, skip this story!

You had only been with the Avengers a few months, still green by their standards. You had been a lot like Peter, dealing with smaller crime in your neighborhood. But you were enhanced which meant you were on their radar. You went by Renegade. It was a nickname given to you by the police force in your hometown before you had moved to New York after college. You’d been using your abilities to fight the bad guys since you were sixteen. 

You knew how the team saw you sometimes. Naive. Innocent. You were older than Peter, but most days it felt like you were treated like you were one in the same. You knew it came from a good place, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t tired of it. 

Things had come to a head after a mission where you took a calculated risk and got injured in the process. You managed to retrieve the data you were looking for but that didn’t matter. No. Not only did Steve let into you once it was established your injuries weren’t life threatening, but Tony did too. You got checked over by medical, finding you just had some minor bruising. Medical told you to take it easy for a few days. 

You were in the gym early the next morning. You were on the treadmill when Natasha walked in with Bucky. Your relationship with the two assassins was complicated. You weren’t sure where you stood with either of them most days. They were together, but it seemed like whenever either of them or both of them were alone with you, they’d flirt. It confused you to no end. As you were cooling down, your phone went off. You smiled seeing who it was. 

“Hey babe! I wasn’t expecting a call from you this morning,” you said when you answered. Your boyfriend let out a low chuckled.

“Yeah, well, I was hoping we could grab lunch today? That place you like in town,” Danny said. You smiled. You and Danny had been together for nearly a year. You’d been dating since before you even joined the team. You didn’t tell the team outright you were seeing someone, figuring it was none of their business as it was, especially since you were so new. 

“Hmm, I think I can pencil you in,” you teased. 

“Good, I’ve been missing my girl,” he said. 

“You saw me two days ago,” you said. 

“Yeah...but I like getting to see you. I haven’t gotten to spend much time with you in person since you joined them,” he grumbled. 

“I know. I’m sorry, babe. It’s just, between training and missions...it’s hard finding time to get away,” you said as you wiped down the machine.

“Can’t you just take time off? For me? You love me, right?” he asked. You sighed. Danny’s insecurities had been becoming more and more apparent. It felt like most days you were reassuring him that yes you loved him, no you weren’t going to leave him. 

“Yes, I love you. I’ll see what I can do. You know I’ve only been here a few months,” you said. You could feel a fight bubbling.

“If you love me then you’ll get the time off,” he said as you headed to sit on a bench to take a short break. 

“Danny,” you said.

“I’ll see you at lunch,” he said, hanging up. You hated when he got like that. He’d act like a child if he didn’t get his way. He was always sensitive, but in the time you’d been together, it seemed like it had only gotten worse. You were so lost in thought you didn’t notice that Nat sit down next to you.

“You know if Steve finds out you’re in the gym, he’s going to flip. You’re supposed to be resting, not pushing yourself,” she scolded. You shrugged.

“I feel fine,” you said. 

“Humor me. We just worry about you. You know you have nothing to prove right?” she asked. You snorted. 

“I’m the newbie, Natasha. I have everything to prove,” you said. She just shook her head. 

“If you had anything left to prove, you wouldn’t be here. You got the data we were looking for, but you took an unnecessary risk to do so. And I think you know that,” she said. You hated that about Natasha. She wasn’t afraid to call you on things. You knew that you could’ve gotten the job done without taking the risks you had that ended with you injured, but in the moment, your own safety had been the last thing you’d been thinking about. You sighed before checking the time and standing.

“I need to go shower and change anyway. I’m meeting a friend for lunch,” you said. Natasha gave you a look you couldn’t quite decipher. 

“Can we meet this friend?” she asked. You frowned.

“Uh, no. No, not today,” you said before hurrying out of the room. You were oblivious to the look shared by Natasha and Bucky. 

* * *

Natasha and Bucky watched as you left the gym. They had caught pieces of your conversation. Neither had been aware you were seeing someone.

“She never mentioned having a partner,” Bucky said with a frown. He and Natasha had discussed this on a few occasions. They were both attracted to you. It had taken him a bit to get behind the idea of polyamory. The concept of it had been foreign to him, but after discussions with Natasha, it made sense. 

“Nothing has ever come up on her social media. She never talks about him,” Natasha said. 

“It makes sense when you think about it. Our lives are danger magnets. Just being with her could put a partner in danger,” Bucky said.

“I don’t like it. Not that she’s seeing someone but...the way she shifted during that call. Something isn’t right there,” Natasha said. 

“What, you think she’s a double agent or something?” Bucky asked. Natasha shook her head.

“No, nothing like that. The way her body language shifted...something just feels off,” Natasha said. 

“She’s a grown woman, Tasha. As much as the team acts like she’s not, she is. And she can take care of herself,” Bucky said. They fell into an uneasy silence, both trying to figure out if there was more to the conversation they had overheard. 


	2. Dancing with Your Best Foot Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Danny in person this chapter, and learn a bit more about their relationship.

The lunch rush was in full swing when you arrived at the little diner. It was a popular spot in town. You spotted Danny as soon as you walked in and headed over to him, sliding in across from him. 

“You’re late,” he said, not even bothering to greet you. You frowned.

“I had some things I had to get done before I left for lunch,” you said, looking around for the menu. 

“I already ordered for us. Burger for me with the soup, a turkey sandwich and salad for you with water,” he said. You felt annoyance coming to the surface but tried to push it down, not wanting to ruin lunch. You hated that habit of his. It would be endearing if he would choose what you actually wanted instead of what he thought you should be eating. As much as you loved Ruth’s Homestyle Diner, the turkey was always dry because people rarely ordered it. It was a joke among the regulars. The only person you’d ever seen actually enjoy the turkey sandwiches was Bruce Banner. 

“Did you at least get it with the fixings?” you asked him as you picked up a bread roll from the basket left on the table and took a bite. He made a face as he watched you. 

“The stuffing is way too unhealthy,” he said. You rolled your eyes.

“It makes it edible. I would have been fine with a burger. It’s what I wanted when you said you wanted to get lunch here,” you said, irritation showing. 

“I’m sorry. I figured you would rather have something light if you were training today. You know greasy food can upset your stomach if you work out after,” he said softly, taking your hand in his. You sighed. 

“I worked out this morning. It’s what I was doing when you called. My schedule got rearranged today. We have a mission brief and then we head out tomorrow,” you said, taking a sip of the water sitting on the table as your salad was set down. You refrained from allowing your face to twist in disgust when you realized it wasn’t a salad you liked. 

“But I thought we were hanging out tonight,” he said. 

“I found out this morning. I was going to tell you when you called me earlier, but you didn’t let me finish what I was saying before you hung up. I’ll be gone for a few days at the least, maybe more. I won’t be able to call or text you. I won’t have my phone on me,” you said. 

“What? You’ve always been allowed to contact me on missions. Babe, you can’t leave your phone,” he said. There was an edge of desperation in his voice.

“I’ve never been on a mission that requires this level of stealth. They’re starting to give me more responsibility an--,” you started to say before he interjected.

“And you’re going to tell them thank you but you’re okay with the amount of work they’re giving you? Honey, if you’re going on a mission where you can’t call me to say goodnight, it’s too dangerous,” he said. Anger flared.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Daniel, but my entire existence is dangerous. You can’t just say no, I’m not going on a mission. It doesn’t work like that. I know you’re worried, but I’ve got the best team with me. It’ll be fine,” you said. 

“I just...I worry about you. You’ve only been doing this hero thing a few months with them. It’s not like you’re dealing with petty crimes,” he said. Your expression softened. 

“Danny, it’s my job. You knew this when I took the position,” you said. He squeezed your hand, a little too tight if you were being honest.

“And I tried to tell you when you took it not to. Look at the toll it’s taking on us, on our relationship. I barely see you anymore,” he said. You stifled a laugh.

“Danny, we talk every day and we see each other at least four days a week,” you said. 

“Yeah, but we used to see each other every day. And now you’re saying I might not see or talk to you for at least a few days? What if something happens?” he asked.

“Someone will tell you, I promise. This is important. I love you and I need you to trust me when it comes to my job. This is part of the package that comes with dating me now. I know it's not what you signed up for when we started dating,” you said. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just being, I’m being overbearing,” he said. The two of you changed subjects to something lighter, avoiding what had become the elephant in the room. 

As the two of you parted ways at the diner, Danny pulled you into a kiss. When the two of you parted, you whispered that you loved him, heading for your car. 

* * *

When you got back to the compound, you headed for the briefing room, arriving at the same time as Bucky and Nat. Sam was already there. The only person missing was Steve. 

“I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy,” Sam said. 

“So did I. But, FRIDAY told me my schedule changed this morning,” you said as you sat down in your usual seat. 

“Is that why you were working out this morning?” Bucky asked. You laughed.

“No, I was working out this morning because I’m stubborn and if anyone tells me to take it easy when I feel fine, I’m just not going to listen,” you said. You heard an exasperated sigh from the doorway and looked up to see Steve. 

“I argued that you shouldn’t be sent on this mission, but the point was made that your skillset would make it a lot easier. I still think you should be resting. And don’t think I don’t know you were in the gym this morning,” Steve said, giving you a pointed look. You just groaned and threw your hands up.

“You’d almost think I wasn’t an adult capable of making decisions,” you grumbled, drawing a laugh from everyone except Steve, who just had a small smile on his face as he shook his head. 

* * *

It had been a few days since the mission started. You were close to wrapping it up and so far, things had gone off without a hitch. That was, until you and Nat were destroying the lab and grabbing what you had been sent to get. You were taken by surprise, thrown back through the glass of one of the walls in the lab. You could feel the blood trickling down your face as you got back up. Natasha was calling for backup as the two of you went hand to hand with the new combatants that had entered the room.

By the time the last of them were dealt with, the adrenaline of the fight had started to wear off and you were well aware of the pain setting in. The next thing you knew, you were collapsing onto the ground, the pain too much. The last thing you thought before going unconscious was that Steve was really going to tear into you for this one. 

You woke up while in the air on the quinjet. You moved to sit up, only for someone to push you back down gently.

“Careful, you need to rest,” Natasha said quietly.

“What happened?” you asked, your throat feeling raw and scratchy. She handed you a bottle of water and you took a sip while waiting for her response.

“Your body was trying to deal with the pain as the adrenaline wore off. You’ve been out for about an hour. We handled what we could with your injuries, mostly just stitching up the deeper cuts from when you went through the glass,” she said. You groaned.

“Can’t wait to get lectured by the Captain again,” you grumbled. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

“Not this time. This time you didn’t do something reckless to end up injured,” she said. 

“You say reckless, I say “would totally look badass in an action movie”. But, I get your point,” you conceded. 

“We’re still about an hour out from the compound. You’re going straight to medical,” she said. You nodded, though it caused a small bit of pain to do so.

“When we get back, can you grab my phone for me from my room? I doubt medical is going to let me go back until tomorrow,” you said. She nodded.

“Sure,” she said. An hour later, you were taken off the jet and wheeled off to medical for more testing on your injuries. Luckily, you didn’t suffer anything worse than a minor sprain that would keep you sidelined for a week. 

* * *

Natasha headed to your room to grab your phone as soon as the mission debrief finished. It lit up as she turned it back on, notifications flooding the screen, the majority from someone listed as Danny. She wasn’t trying to snoop, but the last messages that popped up caught her attention. 

**Danny <3: You said it would be a few days. Call me. I love you.**

**Danny <3: Baby please call me **

**Danny <3: You love me right? **

Natasha frowned as she scrolled down the notifications, seeing partial messages. She didn’t want to snoop, she didn’t want to invade your privacy, but everything about the messages was setting off alarm bells for her. Whoever Danny was to you, it wasn’t healthy. She was tempted to erase the messages, but knew that would only cause issues, and when you found out, because it would only be a matter of when, not if, your trust in her would be broken. 

She knew there wasn’t much she could do. It wasn’t coming from a place of jealousy. If you were seeing someone, it was fine. What wasn’t fine was how frantic the messages got, how manipulative they seemed. She headed for medical and right to you, handing you your phone. She watched as you unlocked it, your smile dropping and your expression changing to one of annoyance and frustration.

“Is everything okay?” she asked. You nodded.

“Yeah, yeah...just...a friend who was worried when they didn’t hear from me for a few days,” you said, the lie slipping out of your mouth. Though, you could argue it wasn’t entirely a lie. Danny had been your friend first, before he was your boyfriend. Natasha had caught a glimpse of the notification bubble on your text app. 547 texts. If just 500 were from him, he had sent at least two an hour, if not more, in the four days you had been away. An uneasy feeling had made itself at home. 


	3. Still Walking on Egg Shells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from your injury on your mission. Bucky and Nat find out a bit more about your relationship with Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: this story features an OMC with controlling tendencies and an unhealthy relationship
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

Frustration showed on your face. 540 text messages from Danny, 10 missed calls, 7 voicemails. This was the first time you’d had to go radio silent on a mission. You told yourself he had just been worried. You texted him you were back, that you were okay, and it took just a second for your phone to buzz with an incoming phone call.

“Hey,” you said softly. 

“Hey? You don’t talk to me for four days and the first thing you say is hey? I’ve been worried sick about you! You didn’t call me like you usually do,” he said.

“I told you I wouldn’t have my phone,” you said, confused. He sighed.

“I thought you would bring it anyway. I missed you,” Danny said. 

“I missed you too,” you said.

“If you missed me, why didn’t you call? Sometimes I wonder why you’re with me. I feel like I come second to your job,” he said. You took a breath. 

“Danny, I’m with you because I love you. If I’d had my phone, the mission would have been compromised,” you said. 

“But what about me? What if I needed you? I do need you,” he said. You could feel a headache coming on and it wasn’t from your injuries. You hated when he was like this. And you hated yourself for playing into it. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t promise it won’t happen again. This is my job. The reality is, there are times where I won’t be reachable,” you told him. You went back and forth for a bit. He heard a nurse come in to check on you and asked about it. He almost lost it when you said you were in medical. When you hung up the phone, you were left feeling confused and unsure. You swore he could give you whiplash with how back and forth he was. 

* * *

Natasha was conflicted. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Bucky, or anyone else for that matter, what she’d seen on the phone. She was worried as a friend. The messages she saw reeked of manipulation and obsession. She was barely keeping herself from tracking down whoever Danny was to confirm her suspicions. There was something off about it all. Natasha was pacing the length of her room when Bucky knocked and came in.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Natasha shook her head.

“I don’t know if I should tell you,” she said. He stepped toward her, stopping her pacing and placing his hands on her hips, drawing her close.

“What is it about?” he asked. She whispered your name. If it wasn’t for his enhanced hearing, he probably would have missed it.

“What about her?” Bucky asked quietly. Natasha took a breath. She had faced enemies that nearly killed her, went through the Red Room, felt like she had been to hell and back, but nothing scared her like this. 

“I got her phone for her. She had a ton of texts from someone named Danny. I didn’t see them all. But...I don’t have a good feeling,” she said. 

“You sure you aren’t trying to make something out of nothing?” he asked. It wasn’t that he doubted her. The situation was delicate when it came to you. They were careful not to cross lines.

“I’m sure. There were over five hundred messages and it seemed like most were from this Danny person,” she said. Bucky sighed.

“We can’t do anything unless she comes to us, Tasha. We can only be there for her,” Bucky said. Natasha let her head fall to Bucky’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around him.

“I know,” she said. 

“Tell you what, we’ll go to that Italian place you like for dinner tomorrow night. Tony mentioned something about wanting to have a team dinner tonight once she’s out of medical,” Bucky said. Natasha nodded, resting her head against his chest and listening to his heart beat. Even the calming sound of his heartbeat couldn’t quell the worry that had settled over her. Something wasn’t right and she was going to find out what. 

* * *

You were surprised when Danny decided to take you out to your favorite Italian place after you got out of the medbay. The place was decently busy, and you didn’t notice Natasha and Buck come in, or that they were sat in the corner closest to you, tucked outside of your line of sight. 

“What will you be having this evening?” the waitress asked when she brought your drinks. You went to order mozzarella sticks and the chicken parm when Danny interjected.

“We’ll take an order of your fried calamari as a starter. And I’ll have the veal parm, and my lovely girlfriend would like the caesar salad, hold the dressing,” he said. You went to argue and he gave you a look. You had had this argument before when going out to eat. You were nearing a breaking point of breaking it off if it continued. You decided to ignore the look he gave you. 

“Actually, I’d like the chicken parm with angel hair pasta and an order of mozzarella sticks. Separate checks,” you said, leveling Danny with a look of your own. The waitress nodded, either oblivious to the situation unfolding or skillfully ignoring the brewing tension. 

“Should you really be eating such a heavy meal after getting out of medical, dearest? And all that dairy,” he said. You glared at him.

“I’m fine. You know I always get the mozzarella sticks and chicken parm,” you said. 

“I figured if you’re doing this superhero thing, you have a specialized diet you’re on. I’m only trying to help,” he said. 

“Right. Help. Let’s forget about the Avengers thing for the night, yeah? I missed you,” you said. The two of you fell into an uneasy conversation. While it had drifted away from your work, once your meals arrived, he started right back in on it. 

“I don’t think it’s good for you, dear. All the fighting. The violence. It isn’t safe,” he said. Your fork clattered against the plate as you dropped it, anger coursing through you.

“Nothing about life is safe, Daniel. I do what I do because I’m good at it. I have these powers. And if I can use them to save people, to help them? Why shouldn’t I?” you asked. 

“Because it takes you away from me. I’ve seen the stress it puts on you. And this time, it was the medical bay but what about next time? Baby, I really think you should quit, it’s no good for you,” he said. You stared at him, trying to figure out if you really had just heard what you thought you had.

“No good for me? Danny, I know what’s not good for me, and right now, that’s looking like you,” you said. You pulled your wallet out and threw a $100 bill on the table, storming out of the restaurant, tears stinging at your eyes. You had fought with him before, but never like that. You had a lot of thinking to do. 

* * *

Bucky and Natasha watched as you stormed out. Daniel followed not long after, giving an excuse to the waitress. Bucky had to stop Natasha from going over to the table when she saw him pocket the change from the waitress and leave a meager tip. By his estimate, it looked like Daniel had only left a two dollar tip on a meal that should have seen a ten dollar tip minimum. 

“He’s not worth it. If she finds out, she’ll be more pissed off at you and me than she is at him,” Bucky murmured. Natasha sighed.

“Did you manage to hear any of what they said?” she asked. Bucky frowned.

“A lot of him being an asshole. He’s trying to talk her into leaving the team,” Bucky said after a moment. He was worried you would. You were maturing into a solid fighter on the team, a formidable force on your own. It wasn’t only his and Nat’s attraction to you that made him worry about you. You had become a friend, a teammate, hell even family. 

“You don’t think she will do you?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t know, Tasha. And that’s what scares me about this whole situation. I see now why you’re so concerned. But what can we do? It isn’t any of our business. We can’t just lock her in her--Tasha no. We’re not locking her in the compound,” Bucky said, giving his girlfriend a stern look. Natasha shrugged her shoulders.

“It was just an idea. Where do we go from here? Do we tell the others? Do we leave it alone and hope for the best? James, she’s a valuable part of the team. Forget wanting to be with her. She’s a damn good fighter. Brilliant with the tech. We can’t afford to lose her, not when her future here is so bright,” Natasha said. 

They had the remainder of their meal boxed up to go, grabbing tiramisu for dessert later, before heading out. By the time they got back to the compound, FRIDAY informed them you had turned in for the evening. At least you were home and you hadn’t made a decision yet.

Inside your room, you lay staring at the ceiling. You had gone through different variants and it all seemed to come down to the same thing. You were going to have to choose between being an Avenger and your relationship at some point. The realization left you feeling uneasy as you drifted off to sleep. 


	4. What If You Let Them All in on the Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Peter about your relationship. Peter talks to FRIDAY. FRIDAY alerts Tony, and Tony has a serious discussion with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unhealthy relationship, OMC character with controlling tendencies; if this is triggering in anyway, skip this story!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

You dragged Peter to Elsie’s after asking him if you could grab lunch together on Saturday morning. You loved Ruth’s, but everyone on the team went there. Elsie’s was further out of the way. It was a place you and Peter frequented when you wanted to talk about something without worrying about one of the team walking in. If one of you was asking to go to Elsie’s, usually it was because you wanted to talk about something. After placing your orders, Peter looked at you expectantly.

“What brings us to Elsie’s today, peach?” he asked. You hated that nickname. Peter was the only one who could get away with calling you that. It started because of Tony, as most nicknames seemed to do. You sighed.

“I have a boyfriend,” you blurted out. He raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve mentioned him before. Why do I feel like that’s not the point here?” he asked. You had to give it to him. He knew you well. You wouldn’t drag him out to lunch just to confirm his suspicions about you and Danny. 

“Things aren’t good. He doesn’t like that I’m part of the team,” you admitted. 

“There’s more, isn’t there?” he questioned. You cursed his perceptiveness. You told him about Danny’s behavior, about the red flags. You needed reassurance. Going to Peter, who was still in high school, may have struck some as an odd choice, but as the youngest two Avengers, the two of you had a bond that was like siblings. You trusted him to have your back. You also trusted him to keep it to himself. You knew Wanda wouldn’t. She’d tell Vision. Or worse, she’d spill to Natasha directly. Natasha would tell Bucky and before you knew it, the entire team would be breaking down Danny’s door. You and Peter had often lamented the fact that the team treated you both like children at times. Though you supposed, he still was one, but you’d never say that to him. 

You didn’t see Danny in the parking lot, staring at the two of you through the window. You forgot you had given him access to your location. Tony always harped on you about not using that feature on the iPhone you still had. He was still trying to get you to switch to using a Stark brand phone, which was looking more appealing by the day. 

“I don’t know what to do,” you admitted to Peter. 

“You know I’ll always be here to talk,” he said. You nodded.

“Just...promise me you won’t tell anyone? Not even Tony. I don’t need the team freaking out over this. You know how they are,” you said. 

“I won’t. I promise,” he said. Your phone vibrated with a text. Danny wanted to meet for dinner at his apartment that night. You texted him that you’d be there. 

“Looks like Happy’s come to collect you. I won’t be back tonight. I’m meeting up with Danny. If anyone asks, tell them I had plans with a friend,” you told Peter as the two of you headed out of the diner. He nodded in agreement before you pulled him into a hug. You didn’t get into your car until you saw him get into the car with Happy and head off. 

* * *

Peter sat at his desk in his room at the compound, tossing a ball in the air. He wasn’t sure what to do. He’d promised you that he would keep your lunch time discussion to himself, but it felt like something he should tell someone. Everything you had told him put him on edge. You were his friend, practically his older sister. 

“FRIDAY can I talk to you about something?” Peter asked.

“Certainly,” the AI replied.

“And you won’t tell Mr. Stark?” he asked.

“Not unless it compromises your safety,” she said. Peter nodded. He wasn’t sure where to begin or if he should say anything. He had promised. But, FRIDAY wasn’t a person and his safety wasn’t the one being compromised. Surely venting to the AI would be a way to get everything off his chest and work through what to do. 

“I’m really worried about her, FRIDAY. Everything she said. I know she can take care of herself but I’m worried. I don’t know if she’d leave him. I think she might leave the team to keep the peace in her relationship,” Peter confessed. 

“You are very wise for your age, Mr. Parker,” the AI responded. Peter hated that you had come to him about it. He knew at the end of the day that you wouldn’t have placed the burden of knowing about this on his shoulders if you saw any other way. He was worried. His promise to you made him feel uneasy. 

Across the compound in the lab, FRIDAY alerted Tony to what Peter had said. Tony didn’t make a habit of violating the privacy of the team. But Tony had been worried lately. You were acting strange and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

“FRIDAY, tell Peter to come down to the lab,” Tony told the AI. Peter entered the lab a short time later, with Tony asking him to take a seat. 

“FRIDAY told me something interesting,” Tony started. Peter paled. 

“Mr. Stark I can explain...wait...FRIDAY you said you wouldn’t tell him!” Peter exclaimed. 

“Calm down. I asked FRIDAY to alert me if anything that could explain a certain friend of ours’ behavior lately came up. FRIDAY didn’t tell me the specifics, kid. Only that you had said some things that were concerning,” Tony said. Peter sighed.

“Peaches told me not to tell anyone what she told me,” Peter told him. Tony frowned.

“She’s not the secret keeping type. Peter, if you have a reason to believe she’s in danger, I need you to tell me what she told you,” Tony said. Peter weighed his options.

“She has a boyfriend...he...I don’t think he treats her okay. When she was in the med bay after her last mission...he had sent her over 500 texts. He wants her to quit. He was upset that she didn’t have her phone on the mission, even after she told him it would compromise the mission,” Peter explained. Tony nodded. To say he was worried would be an understatement. It was easy to figure out why you had gone to Peter of all people with it. Going to any of the other Avengers would have ended in a quick decision without any thought. The only reason Tony now knew was because of FRIDAY. He didn’t agree with you putting it on Peter’s shoulders, but he had a feeling you felt like you had no other option. 

“Thank you for telling me Peter. I’ll handle things from here,” Tony said. 

“You can’t. She’ll know I told you,” Peter said, frantic. Tony shook his head. 

“FRIDAY, show me Renegade’s texts,” Tony said. Peter’s eyes went wide as a hologram of your texts showed up.

“Keep telling her, ditch the iPhone,” Tony muttered. 

“You can do that?” Peter asked, concerned.

“I don’t make a habit of it, kid. FRIDAY’s good, but not that good. Renegade is still using an iPhone 5s. Do you know how many security vulnerabilities are in that thing? Everyone else here uses a Stark issued phone. I couldn’t access their texts even if I wanted to. This, this is your deniability,” Tony said. Peter frowned at his words. 

“I don’t know Mr. Stark,” Peter said. 

“I was going to check her phone regardless of if you told me or not, Peter. I’ve been worried about her. She hasn’t been herself lately,” Tony admitted. 

“I don’t want her to be mad at me,” Peter said. 

“Kid, she might get mad at us all in the short term, but when you’re in a situation like she is. It can be scary. You don’t know how to get yourself out of it. Now, don’t you have homework to go do?” Tony asked. Peter nodded and headed out of the lab. Tony sat for a few minutes, contemplating his next move. If you had been working with HYDRA this would have been a lot easier. Instead, it was much worse. His next step was going to be talking to Natasha. 

As this was happening, you arrived at Danny’s. You prepared yourself for another lecture, another screaming match. Nothing was ever simple these days. You knocked on the door, which opened almost immediately. Danny had a frown on his face and dinner on the table. 

“You’re late,” he said. 

“I had to run some errands. You said 6, it’s 5:55,” you said. It had been 2:30 when you split off from Peter, having some errands to run around town.

“That might as well be late. I was worried,” he said. You sighed.

“I’m sorry. I lost track of time. I had to pick up some things in town before the shops closed,” you said. You knew it was going to be a long night. You were too tired to argue. Tired of fighting. Tired of feeling suffocated. You told yourself tonight would be the night you ended it, knowing you were only lying to yourself. 


	5. Zipping up the Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony brings Nat, Steve, and Bucky in on what he talked to Peter about.

The sound of heels against the tiled floor echoed. She had been getting ready for date night with Bucky when Tony asked to see her. He was working in his lab, making an improvement to one of his suits when she walked in.

“What was so urgent it couldn’t wait?” Natasha asked, leaning against a counter. Tony didn’t look up from what he was working on. Natasha glanced around the lab, trying to figure out why it was Tony had called her into the lab to talk. 

“FRIDAY replay what Peter told you today and the conversation I had with him after,” he said. Natasha frowned as she heard Peter mention your name. It seemed like she and Bucky weren’t the only ones concerned about you. Her frown deepened when Tony had FRIDAY pull up the text messages. She resisted the urge to look at them, not wanting to break your trust like that. If you found out, she knew you would be furious, and rightfully so. 

“Tony,” she said, her voice sharp in reprimand. He put his hands up in surrender.

“Kid uses an outdated iPhone. She refuses to use a Stark phone and a search of the texts shows why. I know. It’s a betrayal of trust but...goddamn it, she’s like my kid, Romanoff and something wasn’t sitting right,” Tony said, trying to justify his actions. 

“He doesn’t want her to,” Natasha said quietly.

“You can’t track a Stark phone unless you want to be tracked. You can’t even use that stupid Snapchat map. Not on our models anyway. She told him she was given a phone, that she wouldn’t be using Find My Friends anymore and he lost it. There’s no texts on it after that, I can only guess what happened,” Tony said, running a hand through his hair. The texts were concerning. Natasha read through them, anger rising as she did. 

“This tracks with what Bucky and I heard. We were at the same place as them. We overheard things. She’s considering leaving the team, Tony. He’s been pushing her to leave,” Natasha said.

“I’m calling Cap in,” he said. 

“Tony, she doesn’t need everyone getting involved in her life,” Natasha said.

“If it affects the team, he needs to know,” Tony said. Natasha shook her head as she pulled her phone out. A quick text to Bucky had him joining Steve. The four of them headed to somewhere more private, Tony’s office just off the lab. Steve frowned as Tony got him up to speed on the situation. 

“She’s a grown woman. We can’t tell her what to do. That makes us no better than him,” Steve said. 

“What should we do then?” Tony asked. Natasha and Bucky shared a look. Bucky gave her a slight nod. Natasha thought for a moment about how to bring up what she was going to say. There was a delicate line to balance. 

“There’s more to it than him wanting her to leave the team,” Natasha said, keeping her tone even. 

“What do you mean?” Steve questioned. There was an edge to his tone. She sighed, looking toward Bucky to continue.

“When we saw them out to dinner, he got annoyed when she ordered her usual. He tried to order for her, a salad or something. She got pissed off, rightfully so, and ordered what she wanted. He tried to frame it as concern for her but...you could tell he was angry. She did end up arguing back, but...I can’t say it doesn’t worry me,” Bucky said. 

“The only thing we can do is make sure she knows we’re here for her. That no matter what, we aren’t going away and we will never abandon her. We don’t know everything he says to her. We don’t know how volatile the situation is. As much as we’d like to, we can’t storm in and fix this,” Steve said. 

“Is murder an option? Murder is an option right?” Tony asked. The three looked at each other before looking at Tony.

“No, Tony. Murder is not an option,” Natasha said.

“At least not yet,” Steve muttered as Bucky nodded in agreement. Natasha shook her head. 

“He touches a hair on her head, he’s a dead man,” Tony said.

“I don’t doubt it,” Natasha said, crossing her arms. If he hurt you beyond words, Natasha knew there would be no holding the team back. It would go beyond the three men in the office. You had become family to the team since you joined. 

You sat on the couch at Danny’s place. He had slammed the door to the bedroom soon after you arrived, yelling about how you never considered his feelings. Guilt crept in. Had you really done something wrong? You hadn’t been late. He never had an issue with you being only a few minutes early before. If you weren’t going anywhere, you never saw the point in showing up early to his place. Your tears had dried and you found yourself standing up, collecting your things as the bedroom door opened.

“Where are you going? Food’s going to be here soon. I ordered sushi” he said. You wrinkled your nose.

“You know I don’t like sushi very much,” you said. You would eat cooked fish if push came to shove, but you went out of your way to avoid sushi after a particularly unfortunate incident at a friend’s 21st birthday. Danny gave you a look that said it all. He was heading toward being pissed off again.

“I pay for dinner and that’s the response I get? You’ll eat what I get you,” he said. You took a step back toward the door at the tone his voice took on. 

“I...I should go. I have a briefing in the morning,” you said, turning to walk toward the door. He grabbed your arm and pulled you away from the door. You froze. His grip was tight, too tight.

“Stay. Eat dinner. Aren’t I important?” he asked. 

“Let go,” you said. 

“Baby, please. We’ll have dinner, and maybe have a little fun after,” he said. You frowned.

“I’m going home. I think we need time apart,” you said, pushing him away when his grip loosened. You managed to walk out the door this time. Once in your car you took a look at your arm. Yeah. That was going to bruise a little. You glanced back toward Danny’s, seeing him standing at the window, watching you. You looked away, started your car, and head back to the compound, anxiety settling in. 

Your mind was racing. Silent tears fell as you drove. You thought about pulling over, but you just wanted to be home, bundled up under the covers in your bed. You knew you had a decision to make, and someone wasn’t going to like it. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com


End file.
